


Yayo

by WastedWonderland



Category: filthyfranktv, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Erotic Dancer, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lap Dances, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Stripper, Strong Language, YouTube, and I mean SMUT I don't play around, smut is my life, strip clubs, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedWonderland/pseuds/WastedWonderland
Summary: He's a Youtuber, alongside a musician, creating videos of hilarious skits and characters then offensive music, mostly offensive, others quite soothing. She's an erotic dancer, stripper commonly known, spending her nights dancing on a pole, taking off her clothes and dancing for whoever is watching with dollar bills. Soon coming together that started as just another rough night on New Years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this would be my first posted Joji Fanfic, even though I have other's written before this one buuuuuut Idk, I like this one. The girl in this fanfic has vitiligo like Winnie Harlow because vitiligo is fucking gorgeous. This may start off slow but please bare with me, you have to build up the story before you bring in the smut, kinda like porn. Inspired by the song Yayo by Lana Del Rey, okay I'm done, enjoy bitches!

It has been a long night, the recovery of New Years as people stay in bed and regret how much they had to drink or what they did in the drunken state or others fix themselves up and get themselves back out of there to party or to work for those who work in the late night business. Down in Brooklyn, it all continues, illuminated by lights but not as bright as Times Square. Deep down in Brooklyn, streets illuminated by pink where the club Venus stands. A strip club but the most popular within the area. Known for it's beautiful, talented dancers and waitresses, bright atmosphere and gorgeous performances. Not cheap nor tacky, well kept and well secured, almost like a burlesque club. As midnight comes around with drunks heading home or continue their bar crawl, three young girls leave Venus. Laughing and chattering out the doors, tipping the bouncers before taking their leave. One taller than the other two with big platinum blonde curls, curvy body with a big bust and ass to match with ivory skin, dressed in a Meeah Black Ruched Plunge Bodycon Dress and black heels with dramatic evening makeup to match. The second, slightly shorter with a slimmer figure and lighter skin and tattoos, medium length light brown with a blonde ombre in loose curls, dressed in a black bardot slim fit dress and red heels and more natural makeup. Lastly, the shortest with slim yet curvy figure with a small bust but big rounded ass, yet her skin completely different with vitiligo, like Winnie Harlow, with big dark curly hair, dressed in a silver glitter draped halterneck dress, just like Kendall Jenner's 21st birthday dress and silver heels with a large black winter fur coat wrapped around her. It's what she arrived in, it's what she'll go back in with her "work" clothes underneath. "See you later Bambi," the blonde girl says as they stand outside the club, the tallest hugging the shortest, Bambi, goodbye.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna come? It'll be fun," the brunette says before hugging Bambi too but for Bambi, it's not what she wants to do.  
"Nah, need my break from drinking for a while," Ever since New Years Eve, Bambi has sworn to herself to not to drink again, that night was a complete wreckage for herself and her two friends standing in front of her, Barbie and Jenna. All she can remember doing is dancing, flashing their breasts, kissing whoever and posting cringe to her Snap chat story and Instagram Story.  
"Well at least get a cab so we know you're safe, besides Lana will go mad knowing her favourite dancer has walked home at this time." Barbie suggests, only looking out for Bambi, what kind of a friend would want to leave their friend behind like that. Only doing what's right. Also, Lana is the owner of Venus, their boss, and ever since Bambi has worked there, she has built a reputation of being the favourite dancer, no hate or envy towards her, no one is like that. It's just all about talent and whoever brings the most the attention. Bambi just brushes it off that's it's just her skin that brings attention.  
"I'll be fine Barbie, I don't live that far, only a 20 minute walk," Bambi tries to reassure, she's walked home many times, she's fine with it, nothing bad has happened so far, nor is she afraid.  
"Can we just drop you off or walk you back?" Jenna inputs, also trying her best to not get Bambi to travel alone, after all, who knows what could be out there, seeing Bambi as a little sister, they need to protect her but Bambi still stands her ground.  
"No girls, it's fine, go and have fun," Trying to push them on to go out and have fun, she is not worried, she just wants to go home, eat some food, watch some Netflix and go to bed, simple as so they don't need to be worried too.  
"Are you sure?" Bambi nods with a small eye roll to her friends. "Okay, be safe, text us when you get home," Bambi knows it will be pointless trusting these two.  
"Please, you'll be too busy to even check your phone," Exchanging laughs and goodbyes, they finally departure, Bambi going one way and Jenna and Barbie going another. Bambi wraps the coat around her tight as the cold night breeze embraces around her. The street dark with only the headlights and quiet with only the sound of her heels tapping on the floor. She doesn't mind, the cold air and quiet is peaceful compared to what she's usually around, it's refreshing. Just the night sky, herself and her thoughts. 

However after some time of walking and still a distance till she's at her apartment block, her peacefulness is disturbed. Further up the street, Bambi notices a small group of men hanging around, huddled together, smoking and what she can tell, drinking. Pulling her coat tighter around her body and looking down, she speeds up in her step, sooner she gets past them, the sooner she'll be home. Feeling that sick feeling in her stomach, and her heart pounding against her chest in anxiety, praying for no trouble. Walking past and avoiding eye contact, she almost lets out a sigh of relief. Almost.  
"Hey honey, where ya headin'?" A voice pipes up, slurred in his voice but Bambi continues, speeding up in her step and ignoring them but that doesn't stop them. All following as they continue to holler at her using vulgar language towards her.  
"Hey! Don't be like that, we only want some fun with ya!" That makes her sick to her stomach to the thought but she doesn't let it stop her. Praying that they will give up and leave her alone. Suddenly, a hand grips her arm and with a forceful pull to make her turn around. Faced with the four older drunken men, all with sickening smiles on their faces, crowding her. "Well ain't you a sweet thing," Their bodies becoming closer, her space being forcibly invaded, her chest becomes tighter as fear begins to take over. "Wouldn't mind fucking you, pretty one," A hand grabs a hold of her face causing her to retaliate, pushing one of them way, punching one and kicking the other before taking off, sprinting away, trying her best to keep her balance in heels. "Fucking bitch!" With that shout, the chase is on. Fear and adrenaline running through her veins as she tries to get away, her eyes watery from being scared and her chest tight. Unfortunately, one catches up and grabs her by the hair, pulling her back into another body who grabs a hold of her. Bambi screams out for help before a heavy slap is delivered to the side of her cheek then a punch to the gut, almost winding her. Her face is gripped again, made to look up at one of them but from her watery eyes, her vision is blurred, unable to see who it is. It doesn't matter, she'll probably be dead by the end of it and left in the street, exposed and used. Hands are on her, she doesn't know how many, pulling at her face, hair and coat as she grips it tightly for resistance, begging for them to stop. Knowing that once the coat is opened, that's it.  
"Hey!" A different voice suddenly shouts from behind where Bambi is standing, movement is halted and bodies are turned to the sound of the voice. "Fucking leave her alone!" Hands are removed, Bambi brings her hands up to her chest, shakily gripping her coat, hoping they go away and being thankful that someone is helping.  
"Fuck off slit eyes!" One of them shout before turning back to Bambi but she backs away, avoiding the body behind her, shaking like a frightened pup. Wanting her rescuer to come and get her, needing an sweet embrace of hope.  
"The fuck did you say?" The voice from before spits in venom, hearing footsteps approach the group but Bambi cannot see him, the guy who's helped her.  
"You heard me cu-" Then he's down on the floor from a single punch in the face, shutting him up. Bambi stands back in surprise, not knowing what will happen next. The others stand back and look at the guy who just punched the cocky attacker before jumping him, three against one. Knowing it's not fair, Bambi acts fast, looking around in a panic state. She finds a steel pipe near the alley, picking it up, she rushes over and hits on of her attackers at the back of the knees, making them fall; hitting him again in the back to keep him down before hitting the other in the back, joining his friends on the floor. Then the last one left is punched out by her saviour, she drops the pole but before she can even thank her saviour, her hand is taken a hold of and she dragged along in a sprint. Running away from the group with her saviour and for once, she doesn't feel scared being dragged along like this. Looking up at the guy in front of her, he is way taller than her, wearing a white t-shirt and a cap. Her eyes wide like a deer in headlights, her breathing heavy and she doesn't even feel like she's running, just floating. Back into safety in her saviour's grip. 

Eventually the running stops, leaving them both panting and their hands released. Their chests tight from the run, breathing deeply, trying to catch their breath before introductions are made. When do so, Bambi makes the first move. "Thank you, for what you did back there, I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you," That's truth, who knows what they would've done with her, leave her dead in the street or dumpster, take her away, kidnap her, who knows. Pushing some hair out of her face, she finally sees who saved her who is currently hunched over to catch his breath, holding what appears to be a takeout plastic bag. Dressed in simple dark jeans, white Nike Trainers, white short sleeved top and a black cap, casual for something to go drinking in. Standing upright and turning to Bambi, she is taken back. A rather attractive guy, from what she can tell mixed nationality, Japanese is one for a fact and longish black hair with a bit of dark facial hair.  
"It's no problem, it's just sick to think what would've happened to you, I couldn't stand there and let them do it," Japanese appearance with an Australian accent, he's a hybrid baby, as Bambi likes to refer them, they sound cooler that way, half Japanese half Australian. From what he had said, Bambi couldn't be more grateful for a guy like him to appear and help. Though she does also feel bad for getting hit, especially with a face like that.  
"Well I'm thankful, I can't thank you enough, is there anything I can do for you?" All she can really offer for his help, money, a date, who knows, just anything to return her thanks. "Don't worry about it, just as long as you're safe," Thankful he's not a creep and jumping to the advantage to get into her panties after helping her and gaining trust from her, though she does feel bad that she can't return anything. Once he said that, it makes her feel a warm inside, even though she doesn't know him, to be told that by someone, it's kind and it brings a soft smile to her face. Holding her hands, resting on her pelvis, not bothering to hold the coat closed, knowing she's in safe hands, she can show off her dress. However, a silence settles in as one awaits for the other to say something, the guy rubs the back of his neck before letting out sigh, knowing he will have to bite the bullet. "Would you like me to walk you home?" Bambi looks up at him and smiles with a nod, he returns a small smile before he turns and waits for Bambi to be at his side, once done so, they both walk at a steady pace. "I'm Joji by the way," He introduces, a strange name, must be a nickname but Bambi can't really say anything, people always think she's using a fake name when it's her birth name.  
"I'm Bambi," Introducing herself, after what's happened, hand shakes are not needed. Joji lets out a small scoff, looking at Bambi in disbelief before asking. "Is that your real name?" A well known question she is always asked, and if she got a dollar every time she was asked that, she would be able to afford her own house. However, with a name like himself, she can play it back. "Is that your real name?" She asks back, looking up at him making him laugh with her comeback which makes her smile, he has a cute laugh. "Touche, it's short for George, now you go," It's George then, looking at him now knowing his full name, she can see it suits him, it's a cute name for an adorable face, especially when he smiles. "Yes, it's my real name, hundred percent truth," Can be hard to believe, more like a nickname and that's what makes having a unique name so hard, either it's hard to pronounce or people just plainly don't believe you. Oh the memories from school when the teacher would look down the register, come to her name, look up at her in disbelief and question it. One time a teacher asked her if her mother was high when she named her. "Your mom fan of the movie then?" Joji pokes fun, making both of them laugh, although she's already heard that before, it's funny to hear it again, it's been a while besides and it's great to have it not followed by a pick up line. "Funny," Bambi sarcastically replies, followed by chuckling from both bodies, finding each other's company a lot better than what they would've thought. "But yes she is," Joji lets out another laugh, but little does he know that's not actually the reason for her name but Bambi will let him have that. "So where were you heading from?" Joji asks after while from laughing, looking at her now and seeing the dress that she was desperately covering, it obviously shows she was partying somewhere, you can't just wear such a sexy dress like that as daily clothing. "Work," Bambi admits looking down at the dress, at Venus it still had it's New Years theme on so all the girls had to come in dressed fancy, obviously the dancers having their lingerie underneath. The dress she's worn to work, used for work to strip out of and now going home in from work. "Dressed in that?" Again, asking and looking at her in disbelief which he's seemed to have done for the majority of the time they've been talking but can you really blame him? First her name now her outfit for work, what possible place could allow her to dress like that unless it's a bar or something. "Yeah, we had some sort of New Year theme going on," All truth except leaving out the part that she's a stripper at the club Venus but she's not telling him that, not a stranger, not even her family know about it. They all think she's in New York working as a makeup artist but you all have to start somewhere. Looking back up at Joji, it's her turn to ask since he suddenly came out of nowhere. "And you?"  
"I was heading back from a friend's, I was actually coming out a Chinese takeout when I saw the group chasing you," That explains it then, always thank your local Chinese to hold you back as you wait for your food, you never know what might happen.  
"Well let's thank Chinese takeout to keep you back and for you to help," Somewhat like the butterfly effect.  
"How come you were alone?" Joji finally asks, a question that's been playing on his mind ever since the attack, as such an attractive girl like herself, it's dangerous to walk alone at this time of the night especially with more drunks around and dressed like that. It's like throwing a baby pig to a pack of starving wolves.  
"I usually walk alone, I don't live far from my work besides my friends went clubbing, I made them go, didn't want to halt their fun." Bambi explains, keeping her eyes to the floor, but hearing it now it is kind of stupid of herself to let herself travel alone but what's done is done.  
"Maybe you should get someone to walk you back next time," Joji suggests, both knowing it's the right thing to do, until she feels safe enough to walk alone again, Bambi nods in agreement, looking back up at him, catching his eyes.  
"How about you? My night was spent working, how was your night?" Dressed in casual, bag of takeout, either he was making his way home from a night out or he generally just wanted Chinese food. Keeping the conversation rolling, faster than their walking.  
"I just hung around with friends, you know doing stupid shit and drinking," So that's it, Bambi wouldn't deny that she's missed having days like that, those days are now rare, either she's working or going out after work, no more just hanging out.  
"I miss those days, it's always work," Not that she doesn't her job, she loves it with a great passion but when the makeup fades, lights dim and clothes are back on, she knows that this will be it, shortly followed by shots of whatever and dancing to whatever is playing in another club. No more just friends getting together, getting drinks and food, listening to music and just enjoying each other's company.  
"Same here but sometimes you have to find the balance," Joji knows the difficulty of being stuck in between work and a social life and with a job like his, it's time consuming and sometimes just a lonely job, that's where the balance comes into place.  
"Guess I still need to find that," But it's easier said then done. Looking around the area, Bambi recognises it and the building itself, slowing her steps as they draw closer to the entrance. "Well, this is me," Bambi says, stopping at the steps of the building, catching Joji's attention as he stops in his steps and turns to look at her and for Joji, she is something different. looking up at the building then at the street, Joji's eyes widen a little in realisation.  
"Seriously?" He asks, looking back at Bambi with a confused expression.  
"You going to question everything I say?" Bambi chuckles since that's what he's been doing all night, sometimes she questions whether it's just her or her tone that makes it seem like she's making shit up.  
"Sorry, it's just that I don't live far away from you, like a few more blocks," Well it seems that this night has really taken a turn for the better for Bambi, not only being saved but only to find out that her saviour lives only a few blocks away. Though it's unlikely they won't meet again, it's just a pleasant thought, knowing he isn't far.  
"Well, guess we're block neighbours," Bambi jokes with a soft smile which is returned by Joji. However, now that she's her and with no distraction of conversation, every thing floods back. The feeling of fear, how her heart felt like it was going to burst, the tears that threatened to fall, the hunger in their eyes, the disgusting smiles on their faces and the harsh grips on her clothing, skin and hair. She was attacked tonight, possibly dead by the end if not here now. As it all flood back, Bambi takes a unsteady step back, to sink down to slump on the stone step and Joji is quick to notice an concern takes over.  
"You okay?" Joji asks with concern as he crouches down to her level, keeping at a comfortable distance cause after all, she was almost sexually assaulted, a possible touch from another could freak her out. Joji understands that and how terrifying it must've been, sickening to think what could've happened.  
"Yeah, I just need a minute, everything is kind of just rushing to me," Taking deep breathes, she feels her chest loosen a little, it would be embarrassing for her if she had a full blown panic attack in front of a stranger so it must be prevented now. "I'll be okay," she says with a sheepish smile, just so she doesn't have to concern Joji, after all these are her issues so she'll sort them herself, at least that's what she's always told herself but that's the way it is. She's always been independent with her own concerns, issues and emotions, just the way she's taken her life. Joji nods once before letting out a soft sigh and taking a seat next to her on the cold step, though he's only met the girl, it's a kind act to make sure she's okay after a rough night like this. Even Joji knows they probably won't see each other again so every moment counts.  
"Chinese takeout?" He offers with a smile whilst holding up the bag, making both himself and Bambi chuckle but at least he made her smile.  
"Sweet offer but no thank you," Bambi says politely with still that smile on her face, it's amazing how someone you barely know can instantly change everything, just from a joke, a smile or simple compliment, it can all go a long way to make someone happy. In this case, Joji has done that for Bambi from when she was feeling fear and anxiety to feeling comfortable and relaxed. Enjoying each other's company. Though with realisation that they're at her destination, it must all come to an end. "I should go in now,"  
"Yeah, yeah, I should head back too before this gets... well get back and microwave it," Both Joji and Bambi chuckle a little as he holds up the bag of his now cold food but for Joji, it was worth it. Both standing from the step and Joji moving back onto the sidewalk and turning back to Bambi, both await for one to speak. Guess Bambi is the one to make the move.  
"Again, thank you," Before making her way inside and taking a bold move, she leans over and kisses Joji on the cheeks softly, only a chaste kiss but enough to show gratitude. If only she could do something more fo him to truly show her gratitude but he declined. The soft kiss takes Joji by surprise a little but a good surprise, like a Japanese school girl being slightly noticed by her senpai, enough to make her feel warm and blush. Pulling back shyly, Bambi bites her bottom lip a little with a sweet smile on her face, the smile returned. "Goodnight Joji,"  
"Goodnight Bambi," With that and a smile on both faces they go their separate ways as Bambi turns and heads inside and Joji continues on down the street. A smile still on his face and a tingle on his skin from where she softly kissed. Bambi, she is something different.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stick around, the story will develop, this was more just a prologue, don't worry there will be more!


End file.
